Bored
by Sweet Porcelain loves Hobbit
Summary: Kurt is bored... As in really really bored... As in going insane bored...


**Disclaimer, I do not own glee, or the song "The Once-ler's Traveling Madness". I sugguest first to listen at it. It really short, bur otherwise you won't get this fic...**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was never bored. _Never_. He always had some outfit to work on, or a new song to fight over with Rachel. And even when he had done all he could think of, there was always someone else with an idea. No, Kurt Hummel was never bored.

Until now.

It was was Friday, after school, so he had Glee rehearsal. Nothing new. Mr. Shue was supposed to be there but, like many other times, he wasn't. He was either snogging with the school councilor, or locked into the janitors closet by coach Sylvester. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't hoped for the last option.

Not that Kurt minded that the teacher wasn't here, no, he really didn't care. It made rehearsals much more fun. He could yell at Rachel all he wanted, belt out show tunes, make fun of Finn and sit openly on Puck's lap.

It was weird how close he and Puck had become. They were like brothers, cracking dirty jokes with each other and fighting over something nobody gave a flying fuck about.

But right now, Kurt didn't have something to talk about. He didn't have to make an outfit in this head. No, there was nothing, _nothing_, to do right now.

That was exactly why he was sitting upside down, with a electric guitar in his hand, jamming some notes, bobbing his head to the beat.

"Na nap nana na now, nuh nana now now nana na now, whop dup pedupupa puhw, going off to make a song" He sang randomly, kicking his legs as he sang upside down, his eyes closed.

" I gotta cramp in my back" he sat up straight and ached his back, a loud _pop_ sounding. "and another cramp in my right rump cheek" Strumming the guitar. By now, every eye in the room was on him.

He leaned towards Tina, completely invading her personal space and said " You and I will have separate grandchildren and we will say to them..." Mike pulled Tina towards him, and glared at Kurt. Kurt just schrugged and sat upside down again in his chair, kicking his legs out.

" And we will say to them, "Melvin look, I'm playing my guitar upside down" ". Mike kept glaring at him.

Kurt shot him an annoyed look. " Don't look at me like that, Give me something to dooooo" He glided out of his chair and fell to the ground. As he laid on his back, he started pushing his legs, so he was gliding in circles across the floor like a snail.

"-Oh wait, I forgot the words, NAH NAH hnnnggg naaa nuuuuh" He bumped against Puck's feet and frowned. " have you ever thought _really_ hard about boredom?" Puck just gave him a weirded out expression

Suddenly he jumped up and ran towards Rachel. He creeped closer and closer until he was pressed against her. Then he let his fingers glide over the guitar strings, creating a fast sound.

" Is that annoying?" he asked, and did it again- " Is that annoying" -and again. " is _this_ annoying" Kurt said again, playing another tune. Rachel huffed and pushed him away. Kurt sighed and got up.

He walked to the piano and jumped up on it, laying flat with the guitar on his stomach. "Look it's some circling birds. I bet you that they're gonna _Eat. Our. Corps."_

He sat up staight and saing with wide eyes and pale face and waggled his eyebrows " And then the worms are gonna come out of the ground" He smiled again " and then some other little critters are gonna come and-" His face dropped into a deep frown "- and make furniture out of our bones...and sit on it-" he stated "- and have lovely dinners"

Kurt face scrunched up and he slammed some chords " _and this whole thing is gonna he a disaster!_"

And he threw his head up and down, left and right, his hair bouncing. " _DAH DAH DADAH DA, DA DADA DA DAH, TUH DU RA TA TA" _

He let his head lean over the piano and screeched out " _huuuh daaaaaaaah dadada daaaaahhhhhh, raah rara ruuuh, raaaaaaaah ruhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._"

After a few minutes of doing absolutely nothing, he finally looked up. His eyes met the wide ones of his friends.

He came off of the piano, gave the guitar back to puck and sat down on his chair. They were still watching him.

"what?" he said, not getting why they were staring at him. He was just singing some silly song.

Puck raised one eyebrow and gave him an amused look. " How bored exactly were you?"

Kurt pouted and gave a fake sniff. " Too bored. Never let it happen again"

"_DEAL!_" The whole room shouted, as they shook their heads. This was all too crazy...

**I have no idea why I did this. I was just bored. My mind gets crazy. I know this is all crap and really bad written, but hey, blame boredom. Not me. I'm just gonna hide under a rock for a little while...just in case**


End file.
